<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Shell by SilkSong123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208436">Our Little Shell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkSong123/pseuds/SilkSong123'>SilkSong123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>💧🌊Ocean Melody 💧🌊 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Selkie Severus Snape, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkSong123/pseuds/SilkSong123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyomi Iclyn Janara Crystal Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Prince (born Jordyn Lily Alexandra Potter) is the blood adopted daughter of Lord Tom and Consort Severus Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Prince and princess of the Irish selkies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Lisanna Belle Anika Greenfield-Strauss, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>💧🌊Ocean Melody 💧🌊 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Little Shell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus and Tom rescue Baby Jordyn from the Dursleys and raise her as their own, renaming her Kyomi Iclyn Janara.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus and Tom were in the family parlour in Malfoy Manor with Lucius, Narcissa, and little Draco (only 15 months old) when Severus' screech owl, Aconite, came in with the Daily Prophet telling how the Potter's were murdered and that their daughter, Jordyn, was the Girl-Who-Lived. </p><p>"Cissy, where do you think Dumbledore put the girl? Because if I had to guess, he put her with Petunia," Severus mused leaning on his husband.</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy née Black nodded in agreement while bouncing little Draco in her lap.</p><p>"It's possible that Dumbledore is planning to use her to seize control of the Potter vaults. From what you told me and Lucius about Petunia, she's a jealous woman who hates magic. Who knows what could happen to the little darling if she's left there?" the Malfoy Matriarch fretted as she tightened her hold slightly on her son.</p><p>That didn't sit well with Severus and Tom because they knew how hard it was to grow up abused with no family.</p><p>Tom and Severus quickly Aparrated to Number Four Privet Drive and took the child, who was placed in a shoe closet under the stairs,  replacing her with a stuffy that was Transfigured to look like a severely abused child. </p><p>Luckily,  the Dursleys were asleep but a silencing charm was put up for good measure.</p><p>Severus held the baby in his arms as he took her out of the cupboard, cooing at her slightly as he watched her emerald green eyes flutter open to look at him and Tom with curiosity and excitement.</p><p>Severus couldn't help but smile at his soon-to-be daughter as he cuddled her closer to his chest.</p><p>"Hello there, my little shell. I'm your new mummy, that's your daddy. Let's get you out of here and back home where you'll be safe." he whispered to the infant who drifted off to sleep, snuggling into his robes.</p><p>They took her to Gringotts and blood adopted her, giving her the name Kyomi Iclyn Janara. </p><p>The birth certificate read that Jordyn Lily Alexandra Potter is no more and Kyomi Iclyn Janara Crystal Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Prince was born on October 31st, 1980.</p><p>"We're parents, Tom. Hopefully Kyomi Iclyn Janara and Draco will grow up to best friends," Severus said to his partner as they Aparrated to the Manor with their daughter safe in his arms.</p><p>Kyomi Iclyn Janara now had raven black hair with light brown and blonde stripes and her emerald green eyes with flecks of red and dark blue in them, she was the perfect mixture of Severus and Tom.</p><p>When they returned to the manor, the two babies were placed in Draco's nursery and the grown ups went to bed.</p><p>Arriving in Draco's nursery, the little blonde imp was found sitting up in his crib staring at the baby with curious liquid mercury eyes.</p><p>Severus placed Kyomi Iclyn in the crib next to him and said, "Draco, meet your new god sister Kyomi Iclyn Janara. I have no doubt that you two will be best friends, yes? No fighting."</p><p>The two babies snuggled up together as a blanket with twinkling constellations was placed on them, slowly drifting off to dreamland.</p><p>Tom brought Severus against him as they watched the babies curled up asleep. "We love you, Kyomi Iclyn Janara. Welcome home," they whispered and kissed their heads before retiring to their rooms for the night.</p><p>Kyomi Iclyn Janara and Draco only gurgled softly before calming down as pale moonlight drifted into the room from the window, stars twinkling faintly in the night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>